Hetalia and Reader!
by Nikawat1408
Summary: You are and avergae teenager coming home from school, but when you get home the most strangest absurb thing happens to you...


Oh. My. God.

That was the thought that was playing through your head over and over. You, see you just came back from an extremely wretched history exam and you came home and all you wanted to do was just get some sleep. You opened the apartment door and walked into the small living room. Your little black kitten you named Toto from your favourite move the Wizard of Oz. "Oh hey Toto, I take it mum and big sis have left?" You ask him, hanging up the keys. Toto meowed in reply and you took it as a yes. You turned to the left of the room and walked through the small hallway that leads to the bedrooms. You then turned right to your small bedroom. You opened the door and walked in it with Toto following your every step. Seriously, this kitten is so strange. Your room had cream walls with a bright blue carpet. It had a desk that has your pile of homework, your laptop, some random scribbles; your room also had posters of (your favourite band/singer) a bed with (f/c) sheets and a cat bed for Toto. "I can't think Toto… that exam completely drained me…" You sighed as you flopped on your bed.

_Bleep. Bleep._

"What?" You turned your head to the sudden sound. 'Oh, it was just my laptop' you thought. You walked over and sat down on the wheelie chair and Toto jumped up onto your lap. "What the hell is this!?" You yelled at no one in particular. You laptop turned on without you even turning it on! What's even scarier is that a webpage came up with this message "Congratulations! You have been chosen!"

"What the HELL is this Toto?"

You tried clicking it close but it won't! Now you're starting to get creped out. So out of plain curiosity you opened it. This time it came up with this chat room page. 'Okay…. You thought'. Then a message came up:

'_Are you (f/n) (l/n)?'_ It asked.

You almost fell out of your chair you were that scared! Not only that the cat jumped about ten feet high when you fell backwards. Now you're starting to panic. "What the Hell!? What the FRIGGIN HELL?!" You yelled. Then suddenly a voice boomed from the other side of the door. "Shut up!" Oh phew, it was just your mean neighbours you have to share an apartment block.

"S-sorry!" You yelled back. All honesty you never liked those neighbours.

You stood back up and stat back down on the chair and you decided that you would find out who this guy is and how he knows your name.

"_Yes, my name is (f/n) (l/n), how do you know me?" _You typed.

"_I know you because I have watched you from high above, bella" It replied._

You can feel your heart rate speed up.

"_So you're a stalker?"_

"_No, I am not, how rude!"_

"_So then who are you?"_

"_I can't give you my name…. yet but I can give you a code name. My code name is: The Roman Womanizer."_

"_What type of name is that?"_

"_One of a kind!" _

"_So, why have you been watching me?" _You ask.

"_The reason why I have been watching you is because I have chosen you to do something only you can do."_

"_What is that?" _You hear a noise and it scared the shit out of you! But it turned out it was the cat.

"I want you to create a beautiful, perfect and peaceful world."

'What is this creep on about!?' You thought, brushing your hand through your (h/c).

_'It is up to you now (y/n) good luck…"_

Then the screen went black. Toto suddenly jumped on your lap, but you couldn't feel anything, you too much in shock. What does he want from you? Who is he?

The screen then flashed back on but this time it was show you some kind of video of a meeting from high up. The room was red and there seemed to be loads of people gathered around a table. They all seemed to be arguing from the looks of it. You can't hear what the people are saying, you can only see from high up. The screen looks so real, it was amazing. Then your stupid curiosity got the better of you. You picked up Toto, stood up and stretched your hand up to the screen.

Except, your hand never made contact with the screen. A huge rush of air pushed you INTO the screen! You felt yourself free fall, screaming as you went until you landed with a _THUD! _You opened your eyes and found yourself in the room the computer was showing! Toto hissed as you accidently sat on his tail, you quickly sat up. You looked up and saw many different looking people standing and staring at you. There was a blonde haired man with thick black eyebrows, a man with glasses an American-styled jacket, a man with black hair in a ponytail, a man with golden wavy hair and blue eyes, an extremely tall man with a pinky-cream scarf, a short man with black hair in a bob cut, a brown haired man with a random curl on the side and a man with big muscles. There were more people but your brain could only process a little bit at a time, after all, you just fell through your laptop!

All the people were staring at you.

"Who the bloody hell are you and how the hell did you get here!?" The bushy browed one said with an English accent.

You brain wasn't working properly. The only thing you could think of was a line from your favourite movie. You said out loud,

"Toto, I don't think were in Kansas anymore…"


End file.
